When Chanyeol Meets Shortie
by Azura Eve
Summary: [ChanBaek/Ficlets] Chanyeol adalah siswa dambaan semua orang, notabennya. Namun apa yang terjadi kalau Pangeran sekolah ini bertemu dengan seorang murid pendek yang menyebutnya… TIANG LISTRIK!—"Hah! Untuk apa mengenalmu, kurang kerjaan!" / Review is love :3


**When Chanyeol Mets Shortie**

Pair: ChanBaek

Genre: Romance

Rating: T (PG-11)

Views: AU (Alternate Universe)

Warnings: YAOI.OOC. Pluff! Perfect!Yeol XDb

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Tokoh bersangkutan milik Tuhan, masih terikat dengan SM-Ent. FF ini milik Azulla.

.

.

.

_wordscount: 1278 words_

**PARK** Chanyeol berjalan santai di koridor bagian selatan. Laki-laki dengan tinggi badan melebihi semampai itu memasang tampang keren. Kedua telapaknya dikantungi pada saku celana. Ia juga tersenyum untuk siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya.

Sesekali, ada beberapa adik tingkat atau kakak tingkat menyapanya.

"_Annyeong,_ Chanyeol _sunbae~_"

"Hai, Yeol!"

"Siang, Channyeollie~"

"_Annyeong_, _sunbaenim~_"

"Hola, _hoobae_ tampan."

Dan seterusnya—dan seterusnya—

Chanyeol membalas semua sapa itu dengan ramahnya. Ia memang laki-laki yang ramah. Meski populer, ia tetap _membumi_. Maka tak mengherankan jika banyak murid mengharapkan menjadi kekasihnya.

Sudah tampan, tinggi, pintar, kaya, terkenal, bersuara merdu, anggota OSIS, salah satu atlet basket utama kebanggaan sekolah, tidak sombong pula. Bukankah kelebihannya bejibun?

Siapa sih, yang mampu menolak pesonanya?

Yang jelas, hampir seisi sekolah akan menggeleng pasti bila ditanya.

Sudah banyak—sangat banyak malah—murid-murid mendatanginya dan meminta jadi kekasihnya.

Dan Chanyeol sadar betul dengan semua itu. Namun nampaknya, di antara beratus penggemar tadi belum ada barang satu yang sanggup menggetarkan hatinya.

Chanyeol masih lajang!

Nah, terlepas dari semua itu, Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah membawa setumpuk buku.

Tadi ada guru yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dan memintai tolong laki-laki jangkung itu membawa titipan buku perpustakaan yang baru diantar pagi ini. Jadilah ia mesti ke perpustakaan untuk menaruh titipan tadi.

**.**

**.**

"Permisi,Nari _Noona_." panggilnya ramah pada seorang perempuan cantik yang memakai kacamata.

Perempuan itu tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol, "Eh, Chanyeollie. Ada apa?"

"Ini, tadi Jung _Seonsaeng_ menyuruhku menaruh titipan ini di perpustakaan." jelas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk boksbesar yang berada di sebelah kakinya.

Nari memperhatikan boks besar itu intens. _Kumpulan soal-soal?_ gumamnya dalam hati. Tak lama ia mendongak lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, bisa tolong kau letakkan disana?" titahnya halus.

"Siap, bos!"

Chanyeol berjalan dengan mengangkat boks itu ke sudut perpustakaan yang lumayan sepi. Letaknya paling ujung, sebelah kanan rak-rak buku.

**Bruk!**

"Fyyuuuh~" Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

Ia menyandar pada salah satu rak buku besar. Kaki jenjangnya diselonjorkan, kelopak matanya yang lebar ia katupkan. Jujur, Chanyeol capek sekarang. Bermalas-malasan tak ada salahnya, bukan?

Jam sekolah sudah habis. Lagipula kegiatan OSIS selesai dari tadi, sejak anggotanya sudah membubarkan diri masing-masing…, tanpa dikomando.

"Cari bacaan saja, deh~" gumamnya tak lama kemudian.

Chanyeol merangkak mendekati rak etalase tak jauh darinya. Ternyata itu kumpulan buku-buku _novel_. Sibuk memilah buku yang menarik perhatiannya sampai ada keluhan kecil merasuk pendengarannya.

"Ih, kenapa ini tinggi banget?!"

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun, siapa _sih_ orang gila yang bikin ini rak setinggi ini?"

Baekhyun mengeluh kesal. Sudah ada limabelas menit sejak ia berkutat dengan pekerjaan bodoh ini: menggapai sebuah buku!

Jadi begini. Baekhyun sedang mencari buku, tapi sialnya—buku yang Baekhyun cari itu justru letaknya di atas rak besar ini. Jadilah ia harus berjinjit-jinjit menggapainya. Satu fakta yang mesti diketahui; dia cukup _pendek _untuk murid laki-laki seumurannya. Jangan tatap begitu, ini hanya masalah gen. Selebihnya, Baekhyun tetap lucu, kok! Eh? Lucu? Dia laki-laki. Terserahlah kau menyebutnya apa.

"Dikit lagi, ayo..., hampir dapat." ucap Baekhyun menyemangati diri sendiri.

Baiklah, Baekhyun akan berusaha lebih keras!

_Limabelas menit berselang—_

Frustasi. Baekhyun frustasi.

_Sebegini jahatkah takdir mempermainkannya?_

Oke, mungkin perumpamaan itu berlebihan. Tapi ya ampun, demi Tuhan kenapa rak-rak itu mesti setinggi ini? Orang gila mana yang buat?

Masalahnya, Baekhyun sudah berjinjit. Bahkan sampai kelingking kecilnya terasa kebas, buku itu hanya ujung sampulnya yang mampu tersentuh.

Tapi sudahlah. Baekhyun capek. Menyerah saja.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding sambil menyelonjorkan kaki.

Namun ketika ingin memejamkan mata, sekelebat Baekhyun melihat bayangan seorang murid laki-laki dengan tinggi—uh, sialan, bikin iri saja—hampir sama dengan tiang listrik.

Tanpa mendongak atau menjinjit sama sekali, laki-laki itu dengan mudahnya mengambil sebuah buku bersampul tebal. Baekhyun melebarkan kelopaknya, lalu memicingkan mata untuk melihat buku itu.

_Eh, bukankah itu novel yang tadi ingin kuambil?_

Baekhyun bangun dari posisinya.Ia mesti merebut novel itu. Sudah lama ia mau membacanya.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Tiang Listrik! Kembali kau,"

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut mendengar lengkingan tujuh oktaf itu. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak namun sepersekian detik kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan, mengabaikan suara itu.

Alis Baekhyun berkedut kesal. "HEI!"

Berlari kecil, Baekhyun akhirnya menghadang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan dua lengannya. "Hei, aku memanggilmu tadi, apa kau tuli?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Benarkah? Kupikir kau memanggil orang lain selainku…"

"Mana ada, Tiang Listrik disini kan cuma kau!" tuding Baekhyun.

"Tiang Listrik? Aku?" bingung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi? Dasar tolol!"

Chanyeol menggeleng seduktif, "Nampaknya kau anak baru, ya? Kau benar tidak mengenalku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol bingung kenapa masih ada murid yang belum mengenal dirinya. Kalau angkatan kemarin…, sudah pasti semuanya kenal Chanyeol.

"Hah! Untuk apa mengenalmu, kurang kerjaan!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tergelak. Ia mencubit pipi putih Baekhyun cukup keras.

**Plak—**

"Sakit, bodoh!" maki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyengir lebar. "Kenapa kau imut sekali?" katanya nggak nyambung. "Chanyeol Park _imnida_, _ireum nuguya?_"

"Baekyun." jawabnya singkat. "Sudahlah, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Tiang Listrik aneh sepertimu, aku cuma mau ambil itu—" Baekhyun menunjuk pasti novel yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Ini?"

"Ish! Iya! Ternyata selain aneh kau itu juga_ lambat_. Dasar Tiang Listrik!" cibir Baekhyun.

Laki-laki tinggi itu menautkan alisnya, baru sekali ini ia mendengar ada seorang murid berani mengatainya bodoh. Dan yang mengatainya itu seorang laki-laki pendek berpipi berisi yang baru saja ditemuinya belum lama ini.

Ayolah… Siapa tidak tahu Chanyeol?

"Hoi, kenapa diam? Tiang Listrik gila!" cibir Baekhyun, lagi. "Cepatlah berikan buku itu padaku, dengan begitu kau bisa cepat pergi."

Chanyeol sontak tersadar dari lamunannya. _Namja_ tinggi itu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak semudah itu, Baekhyun. Kau tahu, kau telah mengataiku tadi…, _Nona pendek_."

"_Whatever!_ Sekarang yang aku mau cuma buku itu. Cepat berikan!" Baekhyun melotot garang. "Dan—_ya!_ Kau benar-benar tidak sopan! Aku ini _namja_, _pabbo_!"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku tidak mau cari masalah denganmu. Berikan buku itu! S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!"

Chanyeol terus menggeleng seduktif— "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Mata sipit terlapis _eyeliner _milik Baekhyun langsung membulat marah. "Berikan!" bisiknya sambil memelototi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha merebut novel itu. Tapi Chanyeol malah semakin menjauhkannya dari _namja_ imut ini.

"Cih! Kau akan menyesal telah membuatku kesal!"

**.**

**.**

"Ayo, katamu kau mau baca novel ini?" goda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sengaja menggoda Baekhyun dengan menarik ulur novel itu ke hadapan laki-laki itu. Tangan Baekhyun menggapai-gapai.

Baekhyun menggeram, "BERIKAN!"

Tak perlu panik dengan keadaan sekitar. Perpustakaan sudah sepi sejak sepuluh menit duapuluh tiga detik yang lalu… Maklum, ini sudah sore. Dan sekarang sudah ada duapuluh menitan sejak Chanyeol _menggoda_ Baekhyun.

**Set~**

Telapak tangan mungil itu berhasil memegang sisi kanan novel itu.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Dapat."

Chanyeol terkaget namun dengan gesitnya tangannya langsung menarik kembali novel itu.

Maka, terjadilah adegan tarik-menarik yang tidak terelakkan—

"Berikan!"

"_Andwae_."

"Berikan!"

"_Andwae_."

"Berikan!"

"_Andwae_."

"Berikan!"

Novel itu tak ada berhenti berpindah tempat. Kadang di Baekhyun, tapi ujung-ujungnya pun balik ke Chanyeol. Masing-masing dari dua laki-laki itu kukuh mempertahankan novel. Herannya, kenapa perpustakaan harus menyediakan satu novel yang semacam itu? kalau banyak kan, Baekhyun bisa ambil yang lain. Tapi sepertinya sudah seperti itu jalan ceritanya.

Sekarang saja—

"BERIKAN! SEKARANG." teriak Baekhyun, dengan nada suara melebihi tujuh oktaf.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "TIDAK AKAN." ucapnya mutlak.

Baekhyun berdecak, "Kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" Tangannya masih berusaha menarik dengan kuat.

Chanyeol pun tidak jauh beda.

**Seeettt—**

Entah karena apa—_mungkin terlalu lelah berebut_—Baekhyun justru melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada _novel_ tadi.

_Semoga Tiang Listrik itu jatuh. Kalau perlu kepala anehnya itu membentur meja, _doa Baekhyun nista.

**Syung—**

Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuh tingginya terhuyung ke belakang.

Tentu saja karena Baekhyun—melepaskan genggamannya pada novel. Otomatis Chanyeol yang sedang kuat-kuatnya menarik pasti akan terjatuh.

Sepersekian detik sebelum kejadian yang diprediksi Baekhyun akan terjadi…, tak disangka, Chanyeol malah menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Dan novel itu terlempar dengan sangat dramatisnya…

**Brugghh—**

**Set~**

_**CHUUUUUUU~!**_

Lalu—

—satu ciuman manis tak terelakkan berhasil mendarat di bibir keduanya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yang mesti kita ketahui ialah kejadian __**tidak terduga **__kadang bisa berakhir __**cinta**__…_

**FIN**

/Zula's Side/

HAAAAIIII #lambaialamissuniverse#dikemplang. _Rd: Lu katanya hiatus lu tapi ini nongol kenapa deh. Zulla: Hueee. Maapkan saya temans_ ._.v

Ceritanya ini FF spesial buat hari ultah HappyVirus bang Yeollie HAHAHA XD moga dia makin langgeng ama Baek yah. Oya, buat ceritanya moga suka, lagi gabisa bacot nih sayang sekali udah ada tugas. Ngerjainnya lagian cuman 10menitan pas tadi istirahat terakhir.

**Yang ngerasa BAEKYEOL SHIPPER, REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
